Milleneon
Milleneon is a Time Traveling Conqueror hailing from the far future. Imprisoned in the past, he awakens in the 21st Century and becomes a formidable recurring villain to the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Milleneon *'Age': Unknown (possibly 100,000 years) *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Power, himself, messing up the timeline for his own purposes *'Dislikes': Being defeated, Peter *'Family': Unknown Background Hailing from the far future, Milleneon is a human who had stolen the technology to enable him to control and alter time and space. At some unknown time, having discovered time travel within an ancient but advanced satellite in the center of the Universe known as the Great Clock, he had managed to break a hole in the space-time continuum. However, a slight miscalculation, threw Milleneon into the event horizon, where he remained for countless millennia. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, or have to sleep or eat; just exist. He went insane for a while but then got bored and regained his sanity… a little. He gained complete understanding of the space-time continuum, though he forgot his original name in the process, thus renamed himself Milleneon. Such knowledge would have been put to good use to help others. But Milleneon became drunk with power and used it to build a vast empire of Earth and the known and unknown universe. But it was still not enough, as he used his power to open gateways to different dimensions of alternate versions of Earth, and enslaved them as well. Sometime in the future, though, he had come across an older version of Peter, and made the mistake of underestimating the werewolf and his pack. After his first defeat, Milleneon had been thrown back eons into the past by Peter. His Chrono-Navigator was kept hidden from him throughout space and time preventing him from being fully powerful again. According to the history text to those who listened to his ramblings, Milleneon is bent on ruling all of time and existence. Fast forward to the present at Everett Museum, where a new exhibit was loaded into, along with an imprisoned sarcophagus containing the dormant Milleneon. Later that night, thieves attempt to steal the coffin, unwittingly breaking the seal he was in, awakening Milleneon from his imprisonment. His awakening, summoning Persian soldiers as well as Spartans, Civil War soldiers, and dinosaurs, alert the Talbot Pack into action. Within the museum, he claims back his Chrono-Navigator, allowing him full control of Space and Time, as well as control of those he summons through the wormholes. A lengthy battle against him, Peter manages to separate his Chrono-Navigator, and throw it into an open wormhole, tricking Milleneon to go after it, as it closes behind him, forever losing the Darth Vader-like villain in time. But it wouldn’t be the last the Talbot Pack would hear of this Time Traveling Tyrant. Personality Milleneon is extremely power hungry and wants nothing but to rule time itself. He is so egomaniacal that when he met the Council of Milleneon (who are the alternate versions of him from various times and dimensions that are aware of one another and have formed a council), he stated that he was still the better looking of them all, showing how big his ego can be and how he thinks only of himself. Milleneon likes to mess with the fabric of time and brags about it. He also admits that he has a big mouth, after he realizes he always gloats too soon. But all in all right down to it, Milleneon is essentially a psychopath. He is willing to mess up the timelines just to get what he wants. He has a deep hatred of Peter, for some unknown reason to the young teen wolf, but it is possible that his future counterpart may have something to do with it. If he can't rule, he is willing to destroy all of existence. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Immortality/Durability': As he exists outside of time, he is ageless and is unaffected of changes within or outside the timeline. *'Superhuman Strength' - (he was seen destroying a lamp post and multiple robots with his bare hands) Sills *'Alternate Dimension Knowledge': Milleneon is an expert on alternate dimensions Equipment *'Chrono-Navigator'With his Chrono-Navigator focusing his power, he can do the following: **'Time Travel/Manipulation' – He can open time vortexes. He is also able to slow down time, making things slow or freeze around him, or that he’s just so fast that time slows down around him. By rapidly shifting through time, Milleneon can appear in multiple places at once. He is also able to stop time for an individual. **'Energy blasts' - Ranged in power from knocking his opponents off of their feet to blowing a thirty foot wide hole in a bridge. His blasts when used right can become very dangerous, as they can instantly age anything he hits. **'Animating the inanimate' – Can bring exhibits back to life, if they are real and dead. He can even reanimate the dead to do his bidding. **'Levitation' - was seen levitating up to one of his vortices Gallery The Future. Is. MINE!.JPG|The Future... is... MINE!!!! Milleneon character reference.jpg|Character Reference Voice Actor Gary Oldman Trivia *Milleneon is the play combination of Millenium and Eon, both measurements of time. *Milleneon was inspired by the Pastmaster from the cartoon, Swat Kats. *He is the combination of Maltruant, Professor Paradox, Lord Vortech from the video game Lego Dimensions and Eon from the cartoon series, Ben 10. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Males